


The Werewolf and His Ducklings

by ReapersAngel



Series: NCIS Prompt Works [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because that was what I was listening to before I wrote this, Books, Bullying, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and CBS, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Gibbs is a Werewolf, Human Others, Ice Cream, Inspired By Tumblr, Jethro Gibbs is a Werewolf, Library, Rated teen for language, Some very questionable parenting in the background, Sort of Night Vale-ish, Team as Family, werewolf Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Gibbs is a Lone Wolf™ and sort of unintentionally attracts a squad of ducklings (aka some teenagers). He totally tries to scare them off, fails, and just sort of wearily resigns himself to his fate.His ducklings are BEYOND happy.(And despite my constant use of ducklings they aren't really ducklings, but the analogy is cute anyways)
Relationships: The Gibbs Team - Relationship, The MCRT Team, The NCIS Team
Series: NCIS Prompt Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Werewolf and His Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to tag Kate you have to type "Caitlin" so when I typed in "Kate" the only result that came up was Tony's goldfish. Good times. (But there's no tags for Ziva the Goldfish??? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Tony has two????) (Also there's an AU tag literally called "Alternate Universe - Canon"??? Please tell me who uses that)
> 
> Also here's the prompt, credits to whoever posted it: Werewolf who likes to think they’re a Lone Wolf™ unintentionally takes every teenager in town under their wing. Doesn’t mean to get attached but totally does
> 
> And there's some bullying in here, so if that sets you off, basically just imagine some kids stole McGee's book and Gibbs set them right (read: put the fear of ~~god ~~~~~~one Marine sniper werewolf in them.)

“Seriously, stop following me!” Gibbs growled. The five teenagers behind him just looked at him adoringly.

When he’d told Ducky about his ‘dilemma’, the other night, his friend had just laughed. “Oh, my dear Jethro,” He’d said, “They truly like you - idolize you, I’d even say. Besides, everyone is always saying how it looks like you have a trail of ducklings following you around.” Then he’d gone off on some story about Australia…

“Don’t you guys have homework or something?” He grumbled, weaving around the town library.

“Did it already,” The youngest one piped up. Gibbs had forgotten his name - McFreckleface or something, Tony was always calling him weird names. And  _ damnit _ , he was the one he was trying to lose by passing the library!

“Chores?”

Kate shook her head mutely.

“Uh, I don’t know, actual  _ hobbies _ ?”

“Just you!” Abby said brightly, grinning. He regarded her in all her gothiness somewhat warily.

“ _ Parents _ ???”

They all made a collective face.

Gibbs sighed. “All right,” He said, turning around, “I’ll tolerate this, but you all have to scram by seven -  _ in the evening _ \- and  _ definitely _ no screwing around on nights of the full moon. And if I tell you to leave,  _ leave _ . It might be an emergency, okay?”

Tony tilted his head. “You sound like my teacher.” Ziva nodded in agreement.

Gibbs sighed again and subtly tried to lower the finger he hadn’t even known he was using to point. “You all got that?”

“Yup!” They chorused.

“Great,” He said, “Now what do teenagers even  _ do _ on a Thursday anyways.”

* * *

Over the last few weeks Gibbs had reluctantly tolerated his ‘team’, as Abby had deemed the group of squirts, and let them follow him around town. It was a relatively small town too, and he made sure they had the moon cycles memorized. Otherwise, it could get dangerous, with him being a werewolf and all.

He shook off his lingering thoughts and did a headcount. “Where are Tony and McGee?”

The girls shared a look. “Tony said he was going to stay and help McGee look for his lost book,” Kate said.

“That’s…”  _ Completely impossible _ was the rest of his sentence. McGee forgetting a book was like Abby not wearing black - it simply didn’t happen.

Instead, he said, “Do you know  _ where _ McGee lost his book?”

Ziva frowned. “I believe they said… behind the science wing.”

“Which is totally safe!” Abby added.

He sighed and patted her head. “Abs, I hate to break it to you, but you’re a terrible liar,” He said. She pouted. “Why don’t you guys go wait by our usual spot,” He suggested, “I’ll go collect the boys.”

“Right,” Kate said, just as Ziva said, “Okay.” Together they led Abby away, gently nudging her into telling a story.

“All right,” He said under his breath as he walked towards the school the five of them went to, “Where are the little fuckers.”

In the distance he heard Tony yell. “Give him back his book!”

“Fuck,” He muttered. He hastened his pace and followed the sound of more yelling.

“Hey!” He shouted. Three boys had Tony and McGee against the back of what was presumably the science wing, one of them waving McGee’s book around at a height above Tony’s head - which was a feat in itself, but Gibbs wasn’t really focusing on that right now. They had dear-in-the-headlights looks on their faces. 

“Yeah, you aren’t going  _ anywhere _ ,” He snarled, yanking two of them back by their hoods. The third - and the one with McGee’s book - was brought down by Tony diving at him with a battle cry.

_ Dear god _ , He thought,  _ One day he’s going to kill himself. _

“W-we weren’t doing a-anything, sir!” The one caught by his right hand stuttered. The other just trembled. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes - he had no idea where his ‘badass’ reputation had come from, as Tony’s described it. He half-thought it was a rumor his ‘team’ had spread just for shits and giggles.

“Didn’t look like it to me,” He growled, “Now, you’re going to give McGee back his book, apologize to both him and Tony, and then run and tell your mommies what bad, naughty boys you were. You hear me?”

The two nodded frantically, but the third drew himself up with as much dignity he didn’t possess and looked at him angrily. “And what if we don’t?”

“Well, one,” Gibbs said, “I don’t think you speak for your buddies here-” He shook the two rascals in his hands, “-and two, in case you don’t know, I was and still am a Marine, so if you don’t sleep with one eye open because one day I’ll snipe your ass straight to hell.”

The kid pales and hurriedly apologizes and gives McGee his book back, then scrambles out. His two cahoots aren’t far behind once Gibbs releases them. He dusts his hands off and grimances.

“That was amazing, Boss!” McGee says excitedly. The nickname has apparently spread through his whole ‘team’ now since Tony started using it. He’s clutching his book tight to his chest, and Tony shoulders on his jacket with a frustrated frown at the dirt on it.

“Yeah, yeah,” He says, fighting off a smile at the kid’s starry eyes, “Just report it to your teachers tomorrow.” To Tony he says, “We’ll wash it at my place. That was an amazing leap, by the way.” He lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Thanks,” He says happily. Gibbs unsuccessfully keeps the smile off his face.

“Now, c’mon,” He says, “The girls are waiting for us.”

* * *

It’s a day later when Gibbs takes them out to get their ‘mid-afternoon munchies’, as Abby and - sometimes - Ziva and Kate call them. Today the team has decided on ice cream, which makes Gibbs roll his eyes and take out his wallet.

“Jethro Gibbs!” He hears someone screech. He finishes paying for his kids’ ice cream and turns around. “My son tells me you threatened him and his friends!”

It’s yesterday’s bullies, hiding behind their furious-looking mothers. “Shit,” He mutters. His team glares at him, until they see what made him say it.

“Run and split,” He tells them, “Use the buddy system and meet back at the usual.” They nod, and Kate grabs McGee and dashes off. Ziva tows Abby away down an alley, and Tony practically leaps behind Gibbs. They book it just as the moms finish crossing the street.

And that’s how Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team spent the day getting chased around town by angry mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! (FUCK why do I always misspell 'kudos' as 'kudoes')


End file.
